


DRAGON

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *灵感来源异丨魔丨禁丨区丨*除魔勇者作x人鱼王子见*可以认为是某个平行的魔法世界发生的故事





	DRAGON

00

勇者将要前往远海，执行一项酬金可观的任务。

任务本身的危险性和酬金成正比，因此，他的义兄曾多次劝他拒绝这项任务，但是少年仍固执地坚持这个决定。不只是为了钱，而是某些未知的事物在海平线的那段吸引着他，勇者向来不畏惧命运，越是困扰他的东西，他越想正面去迎击。

因此，他预定了SOL新航线的船票，前往海的另一边。

从城市的港口开始，沿着大陆的边缘，南北延伸数千公里，一直到遥远的大洋的那端，都隶属于SOL帝国。此次任务也正是因为一个月前SOL新开发了一片未知的海域，并且在那里受到了前所未有的惨烈的损失，且不谈人员的损失，光是物资的损失就让上面一批官员引咎辞职。于是SOL便征集了部分顶尖的驱魔人与勇者，以及一批尖锐军队，随SOL的官员一同再次前往那里。

本故事的主角，即对外宣称是playmaker的藤木游作，目前已经是大有名气的除魔勇者了，除去这个身份，他其实也不过是一个十七岁左右的少年而已。或许是由于这些天前往港口的舟车劳顿，他夜里总是在梦见自己幼时所遭遇的海难，除了被水淹没的窒息感与铺天盖地的海浪声之外，梦中模糊的人影他也记不清到底是什么。

事实上他现有的记忆是从海难之后开始的，物理和心理上的创伤让他几乎忘记了幼时所有的事情，唯一记得的便只有名字。在刚到福利院的很长一段时间里他惧怕着水，似乎每一个水管随时都会爆开，然后苦涩的海水从中出来，再一次将他淹没。这样的阴影随着年龄的增长逐渐消失，最后藏进他心底，只有在入梦时分才再次侵扰他。

噩梦扰得游作一夜惊醒数次，倒是天快亮的时候睡沉了，甚至闹铃响了都未察觉，这样的后果便是：

“抱歉，我想你肯定是弄错了，我已经预定好船票了。”

勇者站在售票口前，旁边那个白发的青年一脸为难的样子，而脏油模糊的旧玻璃后面的售票人员却是一脸不在意，“是这样的，二位虽然预定了我们的票，但是由于有贵宾临时加票，所以现在只剩一张票啦。二位要么挤一挤住同一间，要么其中一位等一周之后的船票，你们商量一下。”

青年和他对视了一眼，然后温和地开口，“我不希望耽搁一周再出发……余下的那间是一等间，即使两个人住也不会过于拥挤，请问您愿意暂时同我住些日子吗？”

勇者并不想推迟出海，听到青年这样说，自是乐意的，便欣然答应。

二人相随登上豪华的客轮，这趟旅程便由此开始。

客轮内部是SOL一贯的浮夸风格，一等舱的房间甚至比普通旅馆的单人间还大上些许，从走廊到房间都有各式人鱼雕塑托着的壁灯，房间里还画着一些抽象壁画。游作对这些没什么兴趣，到房间之后便从行李箱里抽出一本书便独自坐在简易桌边看起来。和他住一间的青年倒是饶有兴趣的在观察在墙壁上捧着吊灯的人鱼雕塑，随后低声喃喃，“真不敢相信，他们一边将人鱼杀尽，一边造出这种拙劣的东西作为替代。”

游作不想接话便看了他一眼，又接着看书。

他们第二次交谈是在这天傍晚，游作结束了晚饭回到房间里的时候。正巧青年光裸着身体从浴室出来拿衣服，和少年撞了个正着。他微笑着问游作要不要一起去甲板上看日落。游作本来也正无聊着，就答应下来。

青年对着镜子扣上轻薄的衬衫，又仔细地整理头发，游作坐在桌边等他，余光扫到桌上对方还未收好的出海凭证，钢印下端正地写着几个字：鸿上了见。

这普通的字组合在一起却让游作莫名的觉得很熟悉，或许是在哪里出任务的时候见过吧，他这样对自己解释。

“对了，你叫什么名字？”整理好穿着的青年转过身问他。

“藤木游作。”勇者犹豫了一下还是决定不暴露自己是playmaker。

“藤木游作……真是好听的名字呀，我是——”

“鸿上了见，”游作和他同步念出这几个音节，又匆忙地摆手解释，“抱歉，我不是故意偷看，你的出海凭证在桌上打开了。”

 

01

 

是夜，海水再一次在年轻勇者的梦中包裹着他，冰冷又窒息，昏暗的光线和浑浊的水，他痛苦地挣扎着想要往水面上浮去，但梦中四肢却无力地划动着，最终使他在快要窒息的时候惊醒。

光线不足的房间里，有什么人正抱着他，勇者费了很大劲才看清自己怀里是一个红发的美人，头发随意梳在后面，五官不算棱角分明，是另一种迷人的好看。他额头上有四个红白彩绘的圆形，带有强烈的仪式感，浅琥珀色的双眼吸引着人类，子弹形状的耳坠一下一下地随着主人的运动而的摇晃。那人看他醒了便凑近索吻，游作被亲得有点喘不过气了就去推开他，躯体分开时才意识到问题所在：他的下体被某个温暖又舒服的东西包裹着。

他迷迷糊糊地向下看，对方胸部平坦，但形状诱人的腰胯下连接着的，竟然是一条银白色的尾巴。本应是男性阴茎的位置却是分泌了汁水的泄殖口，人鱼粉色的阴茎从那里伸出来，游作的阳具正是捅到人鱼阴茎下方的甬道里。即使再没有生理常识的少年，也多少明白了这应该就是被美称为做爱的性行为。

在他走神的这会，人鱼便微笑着单手撑起身体晃动腰肢，让那穴含着游作的阳具吞吐起来。

连自慰都很少做的少年，那里禁得起这样的刺激，不消一会就爽得即将高潮，原本搭在人鱼胸膛上的手是要推开他的，结果却半推半就地又被人鱼压在身下。软穴自然是将游作的阳具吃到深处，又用力地绞着阳物迫使他精关失守，勇者的初精便被人鱼尽数含进生殖腔里。

一时羞愧难耐的少年推开人鱼，但是美人立刻委屈地抱上来，游作不忍心弄伤他，只是不用力反抗的话，一下子又被抱住接吻。人鱼柔软的泄殖口就浅浅地含住勇者的龟头，有规律地收缩着。吻的差不多了，他那不争气的小游作便又一次硬起来，准备往深处捅，但是理智仍然在提醒他保持清醒，于是等对方松嘴之后，他立刻伸手挡在嘴边，“我是除魔勇者，是会伤害你的人，明白吗？”

美人一副不以为然的样子，反而笑嘻嘻地伸出舌头去舔游作的手心，然后下半身又一次把挺立的阳具吃进去。少年又爽又气，只好尽量保持严肃地告诉对方，“我们是有生殖隔离的，再怎么做爱也不可能让你怀孕。”

“可以。”人鱼开口反驳他，嗓音却不是什么柔美细腻的音色，而是成熟的男性的声音。说来也奇怪，这样的声音入耳勇者反觉得十分舒服。但接下来不论游作怎么问，人鱼都只是摇头不答，继而趴在他身上不停晃动腰肢，制造出连绵不断又剧烈的愉悦感。

被雄性人鱼榨精的感觉让少年都不知道该高兴还是难过，快感接连不断的，被做到第三回的时候他也稍微有点经验了，主动握住人鱼的胯骨抽插，滑腻腻的鱼尾蹭着他大腿，和异种交合的感觉实在是有些好过头了。游作之前也就偶尔有自己撸过几次，但大多数时候都是像执行任务一样，他从来没有觉得撸管会是如同书物中所写的‘巨大的快感’那般。如今他算是明白了，性交的确是很快乐的，想要交合的欲望一波一波地涌上来。身为除魔勇者的身份也暂时被他抛在脑后。

不知道人鱼是否也一样的舒服，游作感觉对方至始至终都是差不多的微笑，连高潮时都没有变化，也没有呻吟，意识到这点的勇者不由得沮丧起来，很小声地开口问他，“不舒服吗？”

“舒服。”人鱼言简意赅地回答，但是看到游作仍然是皱眉的样子，便去亲吻他的眉心，“和游作做爱很舒服。”

少年迷惑起来，“你为什么知道……”

“revolver。”人鱼答非所问，“我的名字。”

还没等游作反应过来，周围的一切连同着人鱼却飞速地消失了。他在客轮的硬板床上睁开眼，房间里很暗，没有海水也没有人鱼，倒是身边的青年仍然在沉睡。

只是梦吗？从古怪春梦中回过神的游作赶紧掀起被子，裆部还撑着一个小帐篷。他跑去浴室，急忙拉下裤子才发现内裤上并没有精液。

还好只是晨勃…少年松了一口气。

 

02

 

按照航程安排，他们大约在第七天的中午抵达新海域的边缘，但是七天也不是一晃眼就过得完的。单调的望不到边缘的海面和围绕他们的护航船队，大多数人在第二天就看腻了这些景色，游作庆幸自己带了书来打发时间，毕竟研究电子界的起源可比低级的扑克牌有趣很多。而且他也不打算在正式与魔物战斗之前暴露他的决斗牌组。

鸿上大多时候都在船上不同的地方到处逛，他甚至在第二天中午的时候还弄到了一只装在玻璃瓶里的类似眼珠的生物。

“这是？”

“一种长大了很聒噪又麻烦的小精灵…我想他应该是因为环境突变而休眠了。”鸿上把行李箱里一个小棕瓶装的液体倒入其中，然后向游作解释，“它是我的家族制造的，所以我打算把它带回去。”

勇者看着那类眼珠的圆球自己翻个面，然后又一动不动了，“从哪里弄来？我记得这艘船是不允许带宠物出海。”

“从某个不该拥有他的人那里。”

游作觉得他的话里应该在暗示着什么，但是却琢磨不透，而且那个紫色的圆球看起来就和大多数人造小精灵胚胎一样安静又无害。

鸿上显然不想继续和少年讨论这个话题，他转身就把这个瓶装物收回行李箱里，又拿了浴巾去浴室。如果游作没记错的话，这应该是他们上了客轮不到36小时内，这个人第五次冲澡。

他猜测对方可能有洁癖也就没放在心上，但是倘若他愿意放下手上的书，撩开浴帘的话，一定会被眼前所见震惊到。但只可惜游作并没有特殊癖好，比起窥视他人的躯体，还是电子界和决斗牌组更有趣一些。在浴室里将每一片鳞片都浸湿的人鱼正是了解同住者的这一点，因而非常放心地慢条斯理地沐浴着。

当鸿上再一次赤裸着上半身带着沐浴液的香气从浴室出来的时候，前一秒还在思考电子界的少年却一下子羞红了耳朵。青年滴着水的胸部让他不由自主地想起了几个小时前梦里的人鱼……以及肉体相交的快感。

停下停下快停下，不可以再想了。勇者的眼睛盯着书上规规矩矩的打印体，但那字间却好似浮现出那个红发的美人来…唇齿相交和肉体碰撞的愉悦一并涌上来，他的脸也逐渐红了。罪魁祸首的青年毫不在意地哼着歌穿衣服，扣子留了最上面的两颗没有扣上，领口中露出的一小段皮肤叫人向往。末了便拿起水杯出去晃荡，但是空气里沐浴液的香味却迟迟不散去。

游作在接下来的一个小时里一直都难以控制地反复回忆起昨夜的梦，最后他决定放弃将注意力集中到电子界里，转而离开房间四处闲逛。

在吧台旁边，他遇到了先前出去的鸿上，对方正在喝着一杯两色渐变的果酒饮料，而他身边还有一个正在兴奋地吹嘘自己如何厉害的男人。游作对听这人如何骑着龙追踪逃犯并不感兴趣，于是他试着点了一杯听起来还行的低度数的酒精饮料缩在角落里。不一会，鸿上就拿着一杯红绿配色的混合酒坐到他旁边，“抱歉，借我坐一会，我实在不想听他是如何单手扭下轰炸龙的头骨。”

他低声对游作抱怨到，“怎么会有这样的野蛮人，破坏了天然的艺术品还沾沾自喜？”

游作不以为然，“也不是所有种类的龙都可以被称为艺术品吧？而且我不认为他可以徒手拧下…毕竟轰炸龙的头骨和鸡翅有天差地别。”

“你不认为它是艺术品吗？”

“抱歉，非得说的话防火墙龙比较像艺术品。”

“难道不是所有的生命都是自然界的艺术吗？”被反驳的人脸上的神色十分微妙，游作不确定自己是不是惹恼了他，于是他选择不再回答，而是继续专心品尝自己的饮料。鸿上叹了一口气，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

“我差点忘了你也是他们当中的一个。”

 

03

 

勇者逐渐可以分得清梦境和现实了，比方说现在，他推测自己是在梦里。

虽然这个浴室的装修和客轮上一模一样，但是他们身处的浴缸却是加大号的，基本上两个人泡着也不会拥挤，不过一人和一人鱼在里面就不那么宽敞了。

人鱼用手撸动游作的阴茎，尖锐的指甲被人鱼收起来，柔软的蹼和修长的手指看起来都很美妙。勇者怀疑自己该不该这样做，但他还是前倾身体，吻了美人的额头。肯定是被蛊惑了，他想，我为什么要亲他呢。

人鱼对这意外的吻十分满意，尾巴在浴缸外一上一下地甩着，令游作不合时宜地想起了隔壁邻居养的幼犬，但是这个念头一晃而过。鱼尾接着拍在水面上发出了很大的声响，游作任凭他玩了一会才想起，“我们是不是要小声一点避免吵醒别人？”

对方没有开口，只是抿着嘴看他。

“呃，这里只有我们？”游作不确定地开口，人鱼没有明确地回应他，“revolver。”他的气息全在勇者的耳边。

勇者从混沌的大脑里回想起昨夜春梦的最后人鱼说的名字。

“revolver。”他试着念出这个名字，音节从喉间发出的瞬间所带来的强烈即视感让勇者不免心生疑惑，但任他如何回忆也想不起来关于这个名字的其他信息。

被呼唤了本名的人鱼给了游作一个黏腻的湿吻，在他们亲吻的期间，他用二指拉开自己的泄殖口，勃起的家伙从穴口上方出头，而下方的甬道已经开始分泌汁水。他让游作伸手拉住泄殖口两侧的软肉，自己握着少年的那根，慢慢挺腰用软穴含入。

里面吸的很紧，勇者尽量控制自己不要刚插入的缴械投降。revolver很体贴地等他适应得差不多了才缓慢地动起来。

他们这次玩得时间比昨天还更久一些，勇者看得出对方的体力完全好到可以整夜不休地性交，不过考虑到人类的体力有限，revolver也没有再缠着他继续做。

人鱼枕在少年的胸口上哼歌，游作的手在他身上一路游走，还摸到了在肋侧的腮。

“为什么你会出现在我的梦里？”

“不是我出现在你的梦里，是你在梦见我。”

勇者仍然觉得不对，但是问题出在哪呢？或许是梦的本身出了问题，为何梦中的一切是这样清晰明了，又为何会梦见与这样艳美的人鱼交媾。

“我以前见过你。”他这样告诉对方。

“当然，何止是见过…我们熟识彼此……藤木游作。”

“虽然我还想和你再玩下去，但是你再不睡的话明天就起不来了，在长身体的年龄，睡眠充足才可以长得和我一样高。”

人鱼将手遮住他的双眼，游作的意识逐渐涣散起来，他试图拉开人鱼的双手但黑暗阻止了他的思绪。

直到中午勇者才醒过来，是被外面嘈杂的声音吵醒的，

有人在大声吼叫，旁边也有人在劝阻，隔音效果并不优秀的墙壁将他们的言语全部透过来，在游作睁开眼之前，他还以为是在房间内吵架。

他躺在床上半梦半醒地听了一会，外面大概是有人的东西丢了，在一间间地敲门要求搜查，被搜查的其中一间不肯开门甚至还呼叫了船上的警卫。现在这些人乱哄哄地在周围吵着，游作也难以再入睡，索性起床洗漱换衣服准备去甲板上呼吸一下新鲜空气。

当他准备妥当之时，门外传来了几声闷响紧接着是短促的尖叫，然后迅速而异常地安静下来。

勇者拿不定主意，总觉得这趟浑水还是不要管比较好，他索性坐在床边等着外面那群人离开，而数秒的脚步声后，却是房间门被人打开。鸿上面色阴沉地拎着一袋东西走进来，游作从他和门框的间隔中瞥到一个鼻青脸肿的男人靠在对面的墙壁上。他还没来得及看清楚更多外面的状况，门就被鸿上关了。

“中午好。”鸿上和他打招呼，面上的神色很平静，好像几秒前那个黑着脸的只是游作的幻觉。

“中午好，”少年看着他把那袋东西递过来，他注意到了对方手背的指关节出有红色的划痕和一小块淤青。

“给你的午饭，我猜你会睡过饭点就给你打包了一份热狗面包，芝士味的，不知道是否合你口味。”青年在桌边坐下。

食物的香气让少年难以抵抗，他狼吞虎咽地啃了几口才发问，“你手怎么了？”

“刚刚揍了一个蠢货。”

“是因为他想要搜查你的行李——”

“不是，”鸿上眯起眼睛，“是因为他认为我纸袋里的热狗面包是个幌子。但是谁会把一个危险等级不明的有自我意识的生物藏进纸袋里？我让他滚开，他却过来抢，所以，”青年动了动手指，“我揍了他一拳。”

游作点头附和，他对鸿上还是保持怀疑态度，但是他现在更好奇那个人丢失的到底是什么东西，“所以他是偷带了违禁品上船还丢是了吗？”

“危险指数极高的违禁品。我想过不了多久SOL的保安系统就会要求搜查所有人的包裹了。”

04

这艘客轮上肯定有事情正在发生，游作百分百肯定。他正式登船之前给义兄留了一封信表明自己也许会回不去了，看来直觉多多少少还是准的。

这是登船的第六日，周围怪事接连不断。

起先是有人偷带上船的违禁品被窃走，按他的描述应该是一个会吃人的独眼变异章鱼，有六片触手，自我意识极高，把违禁品当做是武器也真的是嫌命大。SOL的官员下令搜查全船，然而不但没有找到违禁品，甚至连偷带违禁品的男人也一并失踪。再接下来是两位SOL的高级官员不知去向，一位是在吃早餐的过程中离开餐厅，此后就莫名从船上蒸发了一般；另一位是凌晨突然在走廊上跑动，最后在摄像头的死角处消失。

由于这三位的失踪实在是过于离奇，船上戒备愈发森严，也有传言是海妖已经藏在船上的某处，一时间也不免人人自危。大部分人要求返航增加更多的人员，但暂时还安然无事的那位高级官员却坚持继续开往远海。

他无非是想要将功补过，若是丢了两位高级官员还无功而返那肯定是要引咎辞职了吧。在利益面前被冲昏的头脑的人类其实也挺多的，在那官员宣布若成功返航会将酬金翻倍后，大多数人都不再有异议。

另一方面他的同居者也是有些异常，除了每天洗澡三次之外，他的愈合能力出奇的强。手上的淤青过了数个小时便烟消云散，鸿上自称用了强力愈合咒，不过这话的真实性游作持保留意见。

他行李箱里的眼珠也让人生疑，警卫员搜查行李时，游作留意到那个眼珠不在他箱子里，但是当天临睡前鸿上又不知从哪里拿出那个玻璃瓶往里面添水。此外青年的行踪也成迷，游作不止一次担心说不定下一个失踪的就是他，好在每天宵禁前他都能踩着点回到房间里。

对游作来说，他无所谓那些钱有多少，也不希望失踪人员增多，他更好奇的是那片未知的海域中吸引他的事物与这些事件的幕后凶手。

越是接近目的地，他心中的既视感便愈发强烈，甚至连那些与天际线相交接的无名岛屿都让他觉得亲切。这样的感觉也沉浸到了梦里。自登船以来，他夜夜梦见一位雄性人鱼并与之缠绵。

这样说来就有些像是神话里夜晚潜入男子梦中吸取其精力的夜魔。但是身为一位经验丰富的除魔勇者的游作却心知肚明对方并非是那路货色。他偷偷试过用驱除魅魔的方法对付revolver，不仅没有任何效果还对方气得在游作手臂上挠了好几条红痕之后扬言要像夜魔一样榨干勇者。

每次沉浸在春梦里，那种莫名的熟悉感便愈发强烈，甚至在一天夜里他还梦见与人鱼直接浸泡在海水里交合，深海里无凭无依只有彼此的肉体作为支撑点的感觉让他尤为享受。梦中他几乎忘记了自己对于海水的恐惧，在海面下方人鱼的呻吟通过水流一点点传过来。果然人鱼就应该待在水里啊，在陆地上做爱听不见他的声音有点可惜。

而每每醒来之时他都不免会后悔不应沉迷于情爱之事。但年轻气盛的少年哪里抵抗得住人鱼的美色诱惑与武力威胁，到了临睡前又开始遐想梦中情人的身姿。这样的后悔与遐想几乎是成为他的日常。

第六天傍晚的时候他们进入妖海的边界，由于逆着高纬寒流前进，船速变得较慢。太阳在彻底落下之前就被远山和乌云遮去踪迹，放眼望去他们前行的方向天阴沉沉的，四周仅剩下海浪声，别说海妖了，什么生物都看不到，让人无法感受到任何的生命力。

之前SOL放出的消息说是物资极丰富的的海域，现在看来这消息真实性极低，但是吸引SOL费这么大的功夫也要前往的地方，必然是能够给他们带来极大利益的。游作推测是那远处的岛屿上有SOL非常需要的东西，金矿或者其他稀有矿石抑或某些能够增强他们军事力量的物资。

具体是何物也只有明日成功靠岸之后才能明白。

05

第六夜。

海水呛进他的气管，好不容易浮到水面上，一个巨浪又把他拍到海里，黑洞洞的海底像是眼睛在凝视他。

一个极其糟糕的噩梦，他明白这是梦，但是求生的欲望却让他一直试图挣扎，直至最后因窒息而彻底结束他才醒来。他花了数分钟从压抑的氧气缺失的感觉里调整好状态，手和脚还有些麻，心脏也是过快地跳动着。

勇者撑起身子坐起来找水喝，然而过分空荡的床铺在提醒他一个事实：他的同居人失踪了。

游作下意识地摸上另一半床铺，还有一丝微弱的余温，对方应该已经离开十几分钟了。他立刻摸上自己战斗的牌组还有召唤盘，踩着个室内拖鞋就往外跑。他本意是想找随船的警卫员，但是没有关紧的房间门拉开之后，地上连贯的水迹却吸引得他往走廊的另一端跑去。

或许警卫过来的时候鸿上人都凉了，现在过去说不定可以看清楚凶手的真面目。虽然和鸿上的交情不过几天而已，但是游作仍然希望他平安无事。

水迹很快便断断续续起来，在走廊末尾的备用楼梯口彻底消失。游作拉开备用楼梯的大门，里面只有一盏昏暗并且光线非常不稳定的壁灯，地上的痕迹交错复杂，通往楼上的水已经干了，而通往楼下的水痕是新出现的，除了水痕还有很多鞋印在一旁。

他毫不犹豫地跟了上去。

七拐八弯地转了几次，水迹延伸到走道尽头的仓库里。房间透出来的亮光在无灯的过道上格外刺眼，地上的水迹细碎地反射那些光线，游作小心地走过去。里面的说话声越来越大，他一开始还没有听明白里面到底在讨论什么，但是很快声音就混乱起来，刚才说话的声音很急促地在喊，“按住他，快点！用麻醉枪、妈的！抓活的！”

还有其他咒骂的声音…和什么东西被砸碎的声音，紧接着有很大声的吞咽和某人的惨叫。

游作召唤出解码语者然后踹开门冲了进去。

所有人都因他的闯入而回头看他，不论是周围躺在地上的黑衣男人，还是正在开火的人，以及废弃的仓库中间一个巨大的类似章鱼的独眼生物和它的怀中的鸿上，这些人仅愣神了半秒然后继续之前的搏斗。躲在集装箱后面的男人一边大喊着用麻醉枪一边将黑洞洞的枪口对着游作来了一下。

但解码语者用盾牌挡住了子弹，而后勇者召唤出其他的电子界怪兽加入这场混战。

在游作帮忙之后，鸿上就轻松了很多，今晚出门只带伊格尼斯绝对是错误的决定，这家伙虽然皮肤刀枪不入但是眼睛却是弱点，面对十来个持枪者也有些吃力。而游作的决斗怪兽战斗力极强，不出五分钟他们就合力放倒了所有持枪者。

“真感谢你的帮忙。”鸿上从独眼章鱼的怀里滑出来，他的语气很轻松，但是游作看到他血流不止的右臂和遍布勒痕的手腕还有脖子。

“如果你不介意的话，我可以在回房间的路上和你讲一下事情原委，只不过现在我们得离开这里了。”他说完又转过去和独眼章鱼说，“把那个人也解决掉。”

奇形怪状的章鱼便伸长了脑袋把刚刚喊着麻醉枪的男人一口吞下，而后又变回眼珠缩在鸿上肩头。

游作终于明白了吞咽声是怎么回事。

06

“我本来只是想干掉SOL的理事长，但是战斗的时候才发现没有带牌组。对方一开始只有一个贴身保镖，是使用决斗怪兽的家伙，因为没带牌组把他解决掉花了我很长的功夫，而且时间拖太久了，吸引了更多的警卫过来应援。”

游作面色不好地跟在鸿上身后看着他脖子上的红痕。

“所以我暂时把伊格尼斯藏起来假装投降，他们是想把我先绑去仓库等回程了再把我交给上面处置，不过呢，伊格尼斯在仓库里就把我绳子咬断了，我们准备杀掉理事长的时候被他保安注意到，然后又在仓库里僵持起来，就是这样。”

什么叫就是这样，“你为什么要杀他？”

在拐过第三个路口的时候他注意到青年脖子上的红痕已经变淡了很多，伤口也不再滴血。

“因为他支持SOL开发这个海域。”

他们终于走回熟悉的走廊，离房间只有数米。

“他没有资格侵犯这里，我只是尽责将入侵者消除，虽然你也算是入侵者的一员吧，不过你可以另当别论。来吧，我得带你回家了。”他一手推开房门，一手向游作伸出，少年正准备走向前，却看清了鸿上握在手里的东西，一只空了的麻醉针。

意识像是断线风筝一样离去。

白色，纯粹的白色浮现在他的眼前。

如同做了很长的梦，游作走马灯般看到了自己过往的人生，看到了义兄最后一次和他说路上小心，最后一次与电子界并肩作战，所有的东西都从眼前溜走，最后停留在他面前的是一个模糊的红发人影。

revolver。

不知为何，勇者想起这个名字，心里便一阵难过，他自认为对方应该是曾经的朋友，但还未再次相遇便再也无法重逢，死亡的概念忽然在他心里强烈起来。活着的时候拥有的一切都化为乌有，永远的失去，时间永远停留在这一刻……

对，时间，被强行停滞的时间，再也无法在他身上流动半分。

并不想死去。

……

他眼前的光线慢慢变亮，模糊的人影逐渐清晰起来。

红发的人鱼正趴在他身上看他。游作还是没有反应过来，四肢各处传来的感觉十分迟钝，到底是死了还是没死？

“我第一次见到会溺水的人鱼。”revolver看他醒了，便浅笑着，子弹形状的耳坠在阳光下闪闪发光。

“这是在…天国？还是我的梦里？”少年糊涂起来，用有些不听使唤的手去触碰对方的脸，肌肤温热的感觉过了很久才从指尖传过来。难道这就是死后的世界吗？我一直以为天国里会有天使的…没想到天国里竟然有人鱼啊。他小声地感叹到，又有点傻地看着revolver笑起来，“你是天国的使者吗？”

听到这话的人鱼再也忍不住了，他整个人压在游作身上，唇齿搭在对方的喉结上，“你要是想死的话，我现在就成全你。”

07

鸿上了见是一个运气不太好的人鱼王子。

他幼时中意的人鱼是家臣的独子。之所以说王子运气不好，并不是因为被家长私定了婚约，毕竟婚约对象和他情投意合。运气不好体现在，他的恋人被不知道哪里来的科考船抓走，而后他们制造的伊格尼斯因意外被窃，并且过了没多久，他的父亲身体欠佳而无法治理朝政，连性别都没来得及分化的王子就这样匆匆忙忙地代替国王来掌管整片汉诺之海。

人鱼间并没有同性恋或者异性恋的说法，他们幼年都拥有两性生殖器，并且在进入青春期的时候会进行完全的发育，决定他们最终性别。

朝政繁忙，年轻的王子既抽不出时间亲自去找幼时的婚约对象，也被繁多的事务压得错过了性别分化的时期。

他是少见的拥有两性生殖器的人鱼。

再往后，他让自己亲信的堂弟暂时代理朝政，自己奔波于大陆上寻找线索。

人鱼若想化出双腿只需将尾巴脱离海面等待北极星反射的太阳的光线照在鱼尾上即可，而若是想变回鱼尾，只需将双腿全部浸在海水里就好。王子就是按这个古老的方式往返于海陆间，数年的时间过去，他没有找到婚约者。这片陆地极其辽阔，人口众多，找一个十年前的人何其困难。那艘掳走游作的科考船已经遇难了，王子试着去寻找海难幸存者的名单，最终找到了那家游作曾经待过的福利院。但线索由此中断，因为福利院的记录里仅有：藤木游作，已按相关程序被领养。

冥冥中或许有什么在指引着王子。

他在准备去解决仇家的客轮上见到了自己苦苦寻找的少年，和幼时没什么大的变化，除了他的尾巴变成修长的双腿，除了他不再记得他们的约定之外。

王子将自己的意识侵入藤木游作的梦中，试图在梦里让他回想起过往的一切与他真实的身份。但是被破坏的记忆或许永远都不可能修复了，他记不得鸿上，也记不得自己是一尾人鱼，甚至站在人类的立场威胁他，尽管如此，鸿上也注意到了他在潜意识里仍然对自己的存在抱有好感。

最后的深夜里，鸿上抱着被打了麻药而暂时昏迷的少年跳入大海。哪怕只是徒劳，王子也想用尽办法留住他。

鸿上在水中立刻恢复了漂亮的鱼尾，他怀里的少年也变出鱼尾来，但或许是因为麻药的作用，也或许是因为太久没有用腮呼吸，游作对海水的适应力极差，鸿上不得不让伊格尼斯现出原形来驮着他游去岸边。

苏醒过来的少年从王子的口中得知了一切，他失去的记忆无法恢复，但是只要活着，他们便可以共同创造更多的回忆。

王子告诉他，去留都由他来决定。

“我得回去。义兄若以为我已遇难，他会十分难过。”游作沉吟片刻还是做出来这样的选择。听闻此言的王子难以自制地感到悲伤却又尽力维持自己高傲的姿态，而曾经是勇者的少年继续说道，

“你愿意和我一起走吗？你可以睡在我的床上，我去睡客厅。”

跌落谷底的心情飞速回升，王子的脸上还是平淡的样子，然后小幅度地点了头。

游作一把抱住他，二人一起倒进海水里，鱼尾翻腾。

“这次不会再溺水了。”

 

End


End file.
